rglkfandomcom-20200216-history
Damage
Coming soon! Damage Types |||||||| |- | chaos||Increases corruption. May deal random additional damage, slow, stun, confuse, hallucinate, drain attributes, sanity, MP or SP, plus rarely may teleport, polymorph or paralyse.||High luck may roll random positive effects instead of the negative ones.||||Very rarely polymorphs items.||Fixed|| |- | cold||May chill. Traps wet targets in ice.||Cold Resistance; half damage against Chilled or Frozen targets.||Cold Immunity; targets Aflame are immune.||Freezes potions.||Thermally insulated||Water freezes, thin mist and steam turn into freezing vapour. |- | cut||May cut or cause bleeding.||Half damage with Shapeless. Bloodless blocks the bleeding.||Insubstantial||May cut items in half and damage armor.||Durable|| |- | darkness||May blind and daze. While blind or in darkness, causes fear.||Illumination (from the sun, magic, auras or light sources) decreases damage. Extravision blocks blindness.||Umbra grants darkness immunity.||Blanks books and scrolls, drains fuel from light sources.||All items with a light radius are immune.||Darkens area. |- | death||Deals additional damage equal to a percentage of the current HP.||Life Protection blocks the percentage damage. Celestial and infernal creatures additionally take half damage..||Undead are healed by the damage, while unliving and all inorganic creatures are immune. Demonic creatures are immune to the damage and become stunned instead.||All items are immune.||All items are immune.||All plants (including trees, grass and crops, excluding plant creatures) wither and either remain as dead versions, or crumble to dust. |- | explosive||May daze, wind or cripple.||Breathless blocks the Winded status, while Pain immunity makes crippled limbs insignificant.||Insubstantial||Shatters fragile items.||Firm|| |- | fire||May cause Aflame.||Fire Resistance; half damage against wet targets.||Fire Immunity; Frozen targets are immune, but melted. Fire elementals are healed instead.||Burns solid and boils liquid items.||Fireproof|| |- | force||||Magic Resistance||||Shatters fragile and magic items.||Unsolid materials are immune.|| |- | holy||Grants Corona.||||Celestial creatures are healed by the damage.||May destroy cursed items.||Doomed items are immune.|| |- | light||May blind or dazzle.||Half damage while blind.||Invisibility||Low chance to burn solid or boil liquid items.||Invisible items are immune.|| |- | mind||Drains sanity. May stagger or cause confusion, brief paralysis and very rarely unconsciousness.||High Will decreases the damage.||||All items are immune.||All items are immune.|| |- | necrotic||Causes rot. May cause poisoning and sickness.||Poison Resistance decreases damage from the poison.||Insubstantial and inorganic creatures are immune.||Rots items, but mainly food.||Rotproof|| |- | nether||Drains random skill by skill levels equal to the damage done, temporarily decreasing it.||Nether Resistance||Undead and unliving are immune.||Drains experience of living weapons.||Any amount of nether resistance ego will make the weapon completely immune.|| |- | paradox||May blink.||Half damage with Stasis.||||May teleport items.||Cursed and doomed items, plus items with stasis ego are immune.|| |- | poison||Always causes additional poisoning.||Poison Resistance||Undead and unliving are immune.||Poisons items, but mainly food.||Antitoxic|| |- | positive||May remove sickness.||Undead are damaged, but Life Protection halves the damage for them.||Living, celestial and infernal creatures are healed instead. Unliving creatures are immune.||All items are immune.||All items are immune.|| |- | profane||May cause cursing.||Negative karma decreases the chances of cursing both the target and his items.||Infernal creatures are healed by the damage.||May curse items.||Blessed items are immune to the damage and more resilient to cursing.|| |- | radioactive||Increases corruption. May cause radiation poisoning.||High amount of mutations decreases the damage.||Undead and unliving are immune.||May irradiate items, causing them to increase the radiation counter of anyone nearby.||Cleansed|| |- | shock||May stun. Briefly paralyses wet targets.||Shock Resistance. Double damage against wet targets.||Shock Immunity||May explode magic items.||Electrically insulated||Thin mist and steam turn into charged clouds. |- | sonic||May stun or deafen.||Half damage while deaf.||Silenced||May shatter fragile items.||Antioscillatory|| |- | time||Increases age. May slow.||Low speed decreases the damage. Ageless grants immunity to aging. Stasis grants immunity to slowing.||||Everything may fade away, disappearing completely.||Timeless|| |- | void||Never rolls for predefined damage, instead deals damage equal to a percentage of the target's maximal HP.||||||Disintegrates items.||Stabilized|| |- | water||Causes Wet. Deals additional asphyxation damage to swimming targets.||Half damage with Water Breathing.||Water elementals are healed instead.||Blanks books and scrolls, wets items, rusts iron alloys.||Rustproof*|| |- | wind||||Double damage to airborn creatures.||Insubstantial||May damage equipment.||Airproof|| |- | |} (*) Items marked as "waterproof" are actually protecting other items from water damage rather than being simply resistant to it. Category:Mechanics